Tryst with Destiny
by Angst Equinox
Summary: AU. Twenty years after the Titans disbanded, Raven meets Starfire for a chat. Things change. People Change. But Destiny doesn't. Prophecies always come true.
1. Laugh

**_Laugh_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Druid's café.

A cozy and, yes, gloomy corner of the city. One of my favorite haunts. Little cartoonish witches and wizards prance past our share of the window.

"Happy Halloween, Raven."

"……"

Starfire. It's been fifteen years seen I last saw her. Best Maid in her marriage.

"Will you be celebrating?"

"I'm a tad too old for that, Star. I have got the sweets ready if anyone dares climb up to the manor."

"Please… refer to me as Kori'ander."

"Kori?"

"It will suffice."

"Leaving your past behind?"

"Yes…" She made some sort of sad gesture. "Most of us have. Though I wonder why you have not?"

"……"

"Raven?"

I choose my words slowly. Starfire has… grown.

"Running from my past is what I have been doing for a long time; but I will never leave it behind."

"Yes… it is courageous of you. I fear we have chosen the coward's way out… It… is not befitting of a warrior."

"Avoiding pain is what we are made to do."

"Yes… I am looking for a word… an expression… transcendence?"

"... Maybe, Kori. Maybe so."

"Enough of me, what of you, friend?"

"I'm… fine."

"I… know tis' your day of birth a week later."

"I can handle it."

"Yes… where did you say your residence was?"

"The Manor, Wayne Manor, King's Avenue."

"And who did you say you lived with?"

"Richard Grayson, a total asshole."

She giggled.

"And how are you faring with him?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Are you implying romantic interest?"

She giggled again.

"Of course not!"

"Good."

I relax.

"How is Robin?"

I sigh. Robin. Nightwing. Richard. All pompous bastards.

Although I hold him in much higher regard than most people will think possible.

"He calls himself Nightwing now."

"Nightwing?"

"Yes."

"How is Nightwing?"

"He is… as fine as possible."

She tilted. Absorbed me into those green eyes of hers.

"Are _you _fine?"

I nod.

"As possible."

"Yes…"

I sip my tea.

"How's Speedy and… Ansaila?"

"As' a'i'la"

"Unpronounceable."

She giggled. And sighed.

"She is, I believe…" She leaned closer. "Turning Goth."

I stare at for a moment.

And laugh.

And laugh.

"I know… tis' ironic."

"Mmmmprrrphh… Teenagers always harbor rebellion in their hearts."

"Yes… I wish they would remain five years old forever."

"Mmmm…"

We both finish our tea.

"It has been a wonderful chat, friend."

"Yes… it has been interesting."

"I will keep in touch…"

"Do that."

She left. I stared at her retreating figure.

She has… grown.

"……"  
I sigh.

Stretch.

Get up.

And leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Crrreeeaaaakkkk… **

Wayne Manor.

Damm Antique doors.

Damm gloomy lighting.

Damm Nightwing.

I sigh.

Home sweet home.

"……"  
I head straight for my room.

And then the shower.

"Mmmmm…"  
…

And finally dress up.

And laze.

"……"

**DDddddiiiinnnngggg… **

And damm antique bells.

Damm kids.

Damm Nightwing.

**DDddddiiiinnnngggg… **

Alright, candy? Ready.

Not-so-scary-smile? Ready.

Alright, time to face the runts.

**Crreeaaakkk… **

Did I mention the antique doors?  
"……"  
A kid stood before me.

Dressed up like a witch; white makeup, the black getup and robes and ineffectual hat.

And four red eyes smeared over her face.

"Trick or treat?"

"Uh, yeah… here's the candy…"

"Thanks!"

"Um, what's with the four eyes?"

"These?" She smeared the face even some more.

"Well… their used to be a witch living over at the T tower, always floating around and stuff… real horrible; she was the daughter of a real terrible demon, with big horns and stuff… my brother said he had seen her and dressed up as this!"

"Umm… o-okay. Go along now."

"Okay!"  
…

"……"

I head back indoors.

And sit down.

The house is shadowy.

There is vacant and desolate.

There are dusty books. Everywhere.

"……"  
If your life shows you, even for a second, a parody of itself, you'll be very luck if you could still laugh.

Very lucky indeed.


	2. Here

**_Here _**

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

…

…

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos."  
…

…  
"Azarath……Metrion……-"

"Zinthos."

I start, open my eyes.

And meet his.

Black. Orange. Black. Orange. Black. Orange.

"_You…"  
_

"Thought I was gone for good?"  
****

**Kaaabbbooooommmm… **

"_Hiuh!" _

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _

…

Where is he?

What is he doing here?

"Slade…"  
"You call, I come, my lady."

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _

**Crraaaccckkk… **

"You will have to do better than that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Here? Where is 'here'?"

I look around. A starry expanse, stretching for eternity, dotted by rocky pathways, populated by four eyed Ravens.

Nevermore.

How…?

"Aaahh… Azarath Met…!"

I am pinned down. He has a hand over my mouth.  
"Be a good girl and _do what I say_…"

My eyes glow. I throw him off of me.

"I am not a good girl."

"Yes, yes… like father, like daughter, eh?"

**KAAABOOM…**

"What are you doing here?" I snarl.

"You know, the end of the world, ect, ect."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

I pin him… to a wall.

"Don't toy with me."  
"

Why? It's so much** fun**…"

"Don't be so debonair, it isn't good for your health."

I rip open his mask.

Spiky hair.

Arrogant face.

A black mask around the eyes.

"_Robin…?" _

He laughed.

And kept on laughing.

…

…

…

"Ah!"

I am in my room.

In my bed.

Just a dream.

Just a dream…

I relax and drift off to sleep once more.

"_Destiny is catching up to you, Raven." _Says a voice, real or imagined I do not know, just before I slip off the edge of oblivion.

…

…

…


	3. Murder

**_Murder _**

The shower is a nice place to think.

…

…

…

Starfire had grown…

I wish too meet her more, catch up with proceedings…

Speedy… never saw that coming, eh, Dick?

…

And the dream…

It disturbs me.

I do not take my dreams lightly.

Maybe-

"Ah!"

Damm.

Cold water suddenly replaces the warmth. Much to my Body's protest.

I exit the shower.

…

I pull on a towel and exit the shower, heading for-

"There was a murder tonight."

I bit back a girly scream. Dick was standing at the doorway.

"Stop doing that, Nightwing." I drone. He raises an eyebrow at my lack of response.

Bastard.

"How's Starfire?"

"She's fine. What if I had strolled into my room nude?... wait a second… _my room. _You are sooo dead…"

He grinned and motioned towards the doorway. He wasn't in yet.

Damm technicalities.

"If you strolled in without the towel… I would be highly amused."

"You are annoying me, Nightwing. That is not good for your health."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"…… what's this about a murder?"

"Mmmm… yes, a girl was found in Central Park. Strangled. Clean and quick."

"… Do you know who she is?"

I head into the closet. To dress.

"No. not yet. She about your height, weight, age… skin and hair color."

My head jerks at him. My eyes narrow.

"And…?"

"She was wearing a blue cape and leopard."

Weelll… at least now, so am I…

"Damm……"

"Do you want to see the pictures?"

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"Dick, unlike you, my inner Sadist does not rule me."

"Funny." He takes out a photograph. "It's real interesting. Mark of Scath carved into the palms and all."

That gets my attention pretty good.

Bastard.

"Give me the Photo."

"I thought you weren't interested…?"

"Give. Me. The. Photo. Now."

He smirks and gives me the Photograph.

"Dear Azar…"

The mark of Scath was burned into her palms, Arms, Head… everywhere… She lay in a grassy patch, the park, wearing my costume, Arranged as though she was sleeping… arms folded behind the head…

"Anything?"

The mark of Scath…

"N-no… who did this?"

"If I knew, would I be asking you?"

"You must have an _idea_…"

"No. Neither do the police… Disgruntled Boyfriend?"

"… No smart ass-ness, Nightwing. Not now."

"She was _chosen_, Raven. Chosen for slaughter, she was strangled. Methodically dressed up… as _you_."

Pause.

"……"  
"Rife with symbolism, this one. She was positioned in a sleeping position. The Marks were methodically burned in; it must have taken hours…"

He looks at me. Piercing.

"..."

I say nothing.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"No. Do you?"

Mocking.

"You're _Parentage,_ of course."

He pauses.

Scrutinizes me.

I stare him down.

"Destiny catches up, Dick, Sooner or latter."

Silence.

**Ring! Ring! **

The phone. He answers it.

But he didn't answer me.

"What? Yes… Yes… I'll be there, ASAP."

_Click. _

"This guy is fast, State Street, another one."

He heads for the door.

I follow him.


End file.
